Episode 1 (United)/Transcript
Story Power Ranger United Chapter 1: Rangers Meeting As the opening song begins, the credit of the actors/actresses are named as their characters. The actors and actresses are making a pose. Narrator: In the year 2013, a new team, the Megaforce Rangers was born into this world. Now the Rangers will have to team up to defeat the most powerful monster in the universe. Angel Grove High School, 9 AM: Year 2013 Principal Kaplan is sitting at his desk, when all of a sudden there is an earthquake. Thinking quickly, he organizes the staff to evacuate the school. Kaplan: This isn't good. I should call the principal in New York. New York, Dogwood Park Junior High, 10 AM We see a woman that is dressed in a uniform. That is Principal Delgavio, who is the previous coach of Team Heroes. She receives a call from California. Beatrice Delgavio (to Kaplan): Hello? Yes? Evil has returned? I will contact the Power Rangers. (She hangs up the phone and decides to call a teenager girl called Jane Mitchell first.) Jane Mitchell: Hello? Beatrice Delgavio: We need you. The Volcano We see a demon. He is a red demon with a staff. His name is Blazefire. Blazefire: Firebrood, Flarefire, come forward. We see two demons. One of the demons is an orange demon with a double sword. The other demon is a red demon with a Bo Staff. Both demons: What is your command, sir? Blazefire: I want you two to watch Earth and their protectors, the pathetic Power Rangers. Both demons: Yes master. (They left Earth) The Sea We see an Org. She is a water demon with a staff. Her name is Wavesoak. Wavesoak: Seabrood, Waterdouse, come forward. We see two Orgs. One of the Orgs is a light blue Org with a double sword. Another Org is a dark blue Org with a Bo Staff. Both Orgs: What is your command? Wavesoak: I want you two to watch Earth and their protector, the Power Rangers. Both Orgs: Yes my mistress. (They left for Earth) Angel Grove, Tanya's house We see an African American woman. She wears a yellow shirt with blue pants. Tanya Sloan: Home at last. (She notices a strange object) What is that? (A screen lights up showing a woman.) Beatrice Delgavio: Hello Tanya Sloan. The Earth needs you again. Come to New York to get more information. Tanya Sloan: The Earth is in danger? I better pack up. New York Delgavio sends every Ranger a little screen to tell to come to New York. She sits down on a chair and gazes at a picture of Team Heroes/students that she coaches. New York, Tuesday All the rangers have arrived at New York, settled in a hotel. Once summoned, they went to Beatrice Delgavio's house. Once there, they are greeted by the woman that sent them the video message. Beatrice Delgavio: Welcome to New York, Power Rangers. Joel Rawlings: Why did you send us for? Max Cooper: You better explain everything to us. Beatrice Delgavio: Well, the evil has returned. They want to destroy our planet. (Everybody looks surprised.) You guys look so surprise. Danny Delgado: What should we do? Cole Evans: We must protect our planet from evil, no matter what! Everyone: (nods) Beatrice Delgavio: Good, but I must train you to play soccer. Beatrice’s Backyard The rangers and Beatrice are at the backyard learning soccer. Conner and Carlos are on the bench and notice that Beatrice was looking at something. Conner McKnight: Beatrice, what's wrong? Beatrice Delgavio: Nothing. Get back to your training. Conner McKnight: Yes madam. (They start training with Pink vs Red Rangers) Carter passes the ball to me. Near by the house, there is a teenage girl wearing an orange jacket with a hood over her head. Jane Mitchell: Are these the Power Rangers that you are talking about, coach? (She continued watching the match.) Dana Mitchell: What should we do, Kim? Kimberly Ann Hart: I don’t know. Carter Grayson: Do you surrender? Jen Scotts: No! Mia Watanabe: No way! Alyssa Enrile: Not in a millions year! Katherine Hillard: Right, we will never give up! Cassie Chan: You say it, girls. Kendrix Morgan: We will kick the red rangers’ ass. Vida Rocca: You just say the magic word, Kendrix. Rose Ortiz: I agree with Vida here! Sydney Drew: Me three. Emma Goodall: I am with the veteran Pink Rangers here. Leo Corbett: Let’s stop the girls! All the Red Rangers: Okay! (The ball went from Red Ranger to Red Ranger until it went to Carter.) Jane Mitchell: (thinking) It is the same passes as us. Carter Grayson: Here I go! Kendrix Morgan: I will protect the goal! (Jane knew that quote from Patrick.) Jane Mitchell: (Thinking) Kendrix was saying the same quote from Patrick. (She look at Leo and she saw Patrick's face.) Leo has the same smile and same look on his face. Carter Grayson: (Try to kick the ball to the goal) The ball missed and it went over the net into Jane. Kendrix Morgan: Watch out! Dana Mitchell: Look out of the ball!! (Jane saw the ball and flips over to get the ball with her feet.) What? Conner McKnight: Awesome! Jane Mitchell: (As she land on the ground) Can I play soccer with you rangers? Leo Corbett: Sure! Kendrix Morgan: Any time! Carter Grayson: Beatrice, can he play? Beatrice Delgavio: Okay. For one time. Jane Mitchell: (Jumps down from the ledge with the ball) Ryan Mitchell: Good entrance. Jane Mitchell: Thank, Ryan. (Ryan was surprised that Jane knows his name) Coach, what number I am in? Beatrice Delgavio: Number 2 on the Pink Rangers. Jane Mitchell: Right. (Jane took off her hood to reveal her face) It has been awhile. Beatrice Delgavio: I know. Carter Grayson: You are a girl? Dana Mitchell: What’s wrong, Carter? Jen Scotts: Carter called the figure a boy who turns out to be a girl. (To Jane) What is your name? Jane Mitchell: My name is Jane Mitchell, sister of Dana and Ryan. (The Power Rangers was surprised that Dana and Ryan has a younger sister.) Carter Grayson: No way! Joel Rawlings: You didn’t tell us, Dana. Dana Mitchell: We knew that we have a little sister, but we didn’t tell you guys. Jane Mitchell: Well it was hard to believe. (Jane kicks the ball to the net.) But it was worth play with you guys. Red Rangers: But Jane is a girl. Pink Rangers: Do you have a problem with that? Red Rangers: No! (Jane and Beatrice smile at each other.) Beatrice Delgavio: Can we keep playing? All Red and Pink Rangers: Yes, madam. At the soccer field Jane is on defense on the Pink Rangers. Her shirt say number 2 on the back of the pink shirt. Kimberly Ann Hart: Let’s score a point! All Pink Rangers (minus Jane): Right! Leo Corbett: Let’s finish this! All Red Rangers: Right! (The whistle blew and the match continued) Carter Grayson: Conner! (Carter tries to kick the ball to Conner but Jane intercepts the pass.) Red Rangers: No way! Pink Rangers: She is fast. Leo Corbett: Stop her! The rest of the Red Rangers: Okay! (To Jane) We will stop you! Jane Mitchell: Sky Walk! (Jane uses a special dribble to pass every Red Rangers on the field.) All Rangers: What? Conner McKnight: Fast! Carter Grayson: (thumb up) Jen Scotts: Awesome! Alyssa Enrile: Good job! Mia Watanabe: Excellent! Kimberly Hart: Jane, great job! Dana Mitchell: Prefect job, sis! (All the Pink Rangers saw Jane do a move that no one know. Jane is in front of the goal with the ball.) Leo Corbett: I will stop you! (Shouts to reveal his Avatar) Majin Great! Carter Grayson: Majin Great? Jane Mitchell: (Thinking) Keshin? I knew it. Majin Great... Mike Corbett: When did Leo has it? Dana Mitchell: No way. Kendrix Morgan: Impossible. (To Jane) What should we do? Jane Mitchell: (Thinking) Okay. Let's do, Leo! (Real Life) This is my Keshin!! (Shouts to reveal her Avatar) Kensei Lancelot! All Rangers: Keshin? Ryan Mitchell: Now Jane has one! Carter & Dana: Jane… Beatrice Delgavio: First my students, now Leo. Jane Mitchell: Lost Angel! (She uses a special shoot to go through the goal.) Leo Corbett: Great the Hand! (He uses a special block to block but unable to block it.) AH!!! (The ball went though and Pink Rangers score the first point.) The whistle blew and the match was over. Jane and Leo’s Keshin disappears. However Jane was panted and sweating from unleashing her Keshin. Nobody noticed that Jane was tired and was panted except Beatrice. Beatrice Delgavio: (Thinking) Jane, are you going to be alright? Jane Mitchell: (Telepathy) I will be fine but maybe I overdid it. Dana Mitchell: We did it. Jen Scotts: We beat the boys! (The rangers was leaving to their positions. Jane fell down on the ground when they left.) Carter Grayson: Good job, girls. (Then he heard somebody fell down. The rangers look and saw Jane on the ground unconscious.) Jane! Dana Mitchell: Jane! (The rangers went to Jane and Dana went to Jane first to check her pulse. Her pulse was fine but her back was injury.) What happened to Jane’s back? Beatrice Delgavio: What’s wrong? (Then she noticed Jane’s back. She remembers her students was in a fight with Millefore Famiglia) Bring her inside the house. Carter Grayson: Right. (Dana put Jane on Carter’s back and they went inside the house.) In Beatrice’s Estate The rangers and Beatrice were in the living room with Jane on the couch. Kendrix was in the kitchen with Kimberly & Leo makes food for everybody. Dana Mitchell: What is making her back injury? Beatrice Delgavio: That time… Carter Grayson: What did you say? Ryan Mitchell: You know something that we don’t know. Dana Mitchell: Please tell us. Beatrice Delgavio: Okay. Jane and her friends were in a soccer match against Gemini Storm. (She saw Jane wake up.) Jane. Jane Mitchell: What happened? Dana Mitchell: You were unconscious for about an hour. Carter carried you here. Jane Mitchell: Carter carried me? (Dana nodded.) Thanks you, Carter. Carter Grayson: No problem. Beatrice Delgavio: I was about telling them about your match against Gemini Storm. Jane Mitchell: You were there? (Beatrice nodded her head yes.) But you didn’t tell me. Beatrice Delgavio: You didn’t ask me. I am going to call the others. Jane Mitchell: Don’t! Dana Mitchell: Jane, what’s wrong? Carter Grayson: Jane, can you tell us what happened? Jane Mitchell: Most of my teammates are in the hospital with most injury. The rest of them are at home resting. Jayden Shiba: That is why you didn’t want to tell us. Jane Mitchell: Yes. My teammates and I was fighting against Gemini Storm, a soccer team. Gemini Storm was a fast team. We couldn’t catch up with them and they injury us. (The rangers doesn't know that Jane was lying.) Dana Mitchell: Jane… But how about your Avatar? Jane Mitchell: Kensei Lancelot? It is my personal Keshin. Leo Corbett: Personal Keshin? Beatrice Delgavio: Let’s me explain. (Pause) Keshin is an avatar described as the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye. Carter Grayson: So Jane and Leo have one. (Carter sits in the couch next to Jane.) Jane Mitchell: Right. Leo, your brother has the same Keshin as you. Leo Corbett: My brother? Mike Corbett: You mean Patrick? Jane Mitchell: Yeah. He is also the captain of Team Heroes, my team. Conner McKnight: Team Heroes, America’s national team? Jane Mitchell: Yeah…. Beatrice is the coach of my team. Carlos Vallerte: Can I get your autograph, Beatrice? Jane Mitchell: Please don’t ask her that. Carter Grayson: Why? Jane Mitchell: She is not an autograph signer. Beatrice Delgavio: It is true and either are my soccer players. (She slaps Jane hard.) Jane Mitchell: Ouch! Beatrice Delgavio: Sorry Jane. (Dana was treated Jane’s injury by putting a bandage around Jane’s body.) Jane Mitchell: This is how you respect your former students? Some principal you are. Beatrice Delgavio: Hey! Carter Grayson: Wait! You are a principal? Jane Mitchell: Surprise, Carter? Lily Chilman: Yeah. We are surprise. Jane Mitchell: Yeah right. You are not that surprised, guys. I can tell. Joel Rawlings: You got us, Jane. Kelsey Winslow: Yeah. But how did you know? Jane Mitchell: I was one of the students at her junior high school. Dana Mitchell: Really? Jane Mitchell: (nods) (Then a door opens.) Sydney Drew: Who goes there? (Jane recognizes the face.) Jane? Dana Mitchell: Jane? Jane Mitchell: Olivia? Olivia Drew: Jane? Is that you? (The rangers were confused.) It has been awhile! Jane Mitchell: I know. (The two forwards slap each other with their hands. Then they look at the Rangers) What? Dana Mitchell: Jane, you know her? Jane Mitchell: Yeah. (To Everybody) Everybody, meet Olivia Drew, one of the ace striker on my team. (The Rangers were surprised.) Carter Grayson: So are you in the same team as Jane? Olivia Drew: Yeah. Dana Mitchell: Jane, what do you mean 'she is one of the ace striker om your team'? Jane Mitchell: It mean she is a forward but she also a defender on my team. (To Syd) Syd, she is your sister. Sydney Drew: Olivia? Olivia Drew: Yeah. It is me, sis. (Syd hug her sister.) I miss you. Sydney Drew: Me too. Jane Mitchell: A family reunion. Dana Mitchell: Yeah. Olivia Drew: You called me, Jane? (Jane was surprised that.) Jane? Dana Mitchell: Jane, is something wrong? Jane Mitchell: (To Dana) Yes, Dana. (To Olivia) No. I didn’t call you. Beatrice Delgavio: I did, Olivia. Olivia Drew: But Jane sends me a message. Jane Mitchell: (Checking her phone) That is weird. Dana Mitchell: What is it? Jane Mitchell: I don’t remember send a message to you, Olivia. Beatrice Delgavio: I send that message with Jane’s name. Olivia Drew: Why do you do something like that? Beatrice Delgavio: To show the rangers about your Keshin. Jane Mitchell: Olivia’s Keshin? You mean that Keshin? Beatrice Delgavio: Yes. Sky Tate: (Shouted) I won’t accept that! Sydney Drew: Sky… Carter Grayson: Do you remember what happened to Leo? Sky Tate: I know that! I won’t drag Olivia and Syd to the Keshin. Carter Grayson: Me too. But after that, I realize that Jane needs that Keshin to live. Dana Mitchell: Carter… Olivia Drew: Let’s go to the field. Jane Mitchell: Yeah. (The Power Rangers went to the field) Beatrice’s Soccer Field The rangers, Jane, Olivia, and Beatrice were outside in the field. Beatrice Delgavio: How about the Red and Pink Rangers combine with the Blue and Yellow Rangers? Sky Tate: Fine with me. Carter Grayson: Okay. (The Red and Pink were one side and the Blue and Yellow are on the other side.) (Red/Pink Rangers contains Leo Corbett (#1) as goalkeeper and captain; Dana Mitchell (#2), Carter Grayson (#3), Kendrix Morgan (#4) and Olivia Drew (#5) as defenders; Sydney Drew (#6), Hunter Bradley (#7), Cole Evans (#8) and Alyssa Enrile (#9) as midfielders; Jane Mitchell (#10) and Conner McKnight (#11) as forwards) Beatrice Delgavio: The match between Red and Pink vs Blue and Yellow will now begin. (The whistle blew and it was the blue and yellow’s kickoff.) Jane Mitchell: (Looks at Olivia) Olivia Drew: (She got Jane's message and nods.) (She run to Sky who has the ball.) Shin Snow Angel! (She uses a special block to stop Sky.) Sky Tate: It is cold. Jane Mitchell: (grins) Olivia Drew: Jane, let’s go! Jane Mitchell: Yeah! (Jane runs to Olivia) Olivia, let’s do it! Olivia Drew: (To Jane) Okay! Jane & Olivia: Shin Crossfire! (Both forwards use a special combine move to go through the goal.) Chad Lee: Shin Crossfire? Ryan Mitchell: When did Jane and Olivia have that? Dana Mitchell: No way! Sydney Drew: Olivia! (Olivia look at her sister.) Carter Grayson & Dana Mitchell: Jane! (Jane look at her sister and her friend.) Sydney, Dana & Carter: Go for it! Jane & Olivia: Yeah! Sky Tate: Kai! Stop it! Kai Chen: God Hand! (Kai stop the ball with God Hand) Jane Mitchell: God Hand… Olivia Drew: Kai can use it? Kai Chen: What is this feeling? Maya: Kai stop it. Carter Grayson: Kai… Chad Lee: Kai did it. Kai Chen: I did it! (Kick the ball to Chad) Chad! Olivia Drew: (Shouts to reveal her Avatar) Gousetsu no Saia! Sydney & Sky: Olivia… Olivia Drew: Icicle Road! (She uses a special shoot to pass to Jane) Jane, shoot chain! Jane Mitchell: (To Olivia) Okay! (To Blue/Yellow Rangers) Fire Tornado Kai! (She uses a special shoot to go through the goal and score a point. Olivia's Keshin disappears.) Sydney Drew: Olivia, you did it. Olivia Drew: Yeah. (The whistle blew and the ball was in the position of Blue and Yellow Rangers.) Tori Hanson: (Shouts to reveal her Keshin) Kaiou Poseidon! Carter Grayson: (Shouts to reveal his Keshin) Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus! Dana Mitchell: (Shouts to reveal her Keshin) Enma Gazard! Lily Chilman: (Shouts to reveal her Keshin) Tekki Hei Knight! Ryan Mitchell: Awesome! Sky Tate: Go for it! Jane & Olivia: (See that scene, both their head hurt) (Dana, Carter, Sky and Sydney saw Jane and Olivia's head hurts) Dana Mitchell: Jane? Sydney Drew: Olivia? Beatrice Delgavio: Stop the match! (All four rangers’ Keshin disappears. Dana and Carter went to Jane as Syd and Sky went to Olivia.) Dana Mitchell: Jane, are you okay? Jane Mitchell: Yeah. The match with the Keshin is hurting me now. Carter Grayson: (Hugs Jane) Jane… Dana Mitchell: How come Olivia’s head hurts too? Jane Mitchell: She is on the same team as me. Ryan Mitchell: Right. Beatrice Delgavio: Let's go inside! (The rangers, Jane and Olivia agree and went inside.)